Now Is The Time
by SuthrnSftblGrl
Summary: Spencer gives in.


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the SON characters, obviously if anyone here did Spencer and Ashley would pretty much already be together. But, you know Hollywood. Still doesn't change the fact that I don't own them, and even if you did try to get some money off of me you would get like, $50. That's not even worth it…

Author's Note: I am so aware of the fact that this could very well be the worst thing you have ever read, but something bad happened to be today and when I get in certain moods I have to write or I'll go crazy. And I just so happened to write a Spashley fic because I was already here. So, here it is…

This takes place after Under My Skin. I didn't originally write it to take place after it, but I rewrote some things, and now it does.

Oh, and it's a one shot, so this is it.

Spencer hadn't slept all week long. After the night she found Ashley outside her house things had been even more weird than they were after the "almost kiss". Did this whole identity crisis ever get any easier? She could answer that for herself. No way. After all she had gone through, she still wasn't where she wanted to be. It wasn't that she was confused anymore, it was the sheer fact that she was scared to give in. So many things would change in her life. The move to LA seemed so small compared to how different her life would be after she gave in. But it was as simple as that. Just tell Ashley how she feels. That is all she had to do. She couldn't take the awkward silences anymore, pulling her had away if Ashley's hand got anywhere near it, glancing at Ashley when she thought she wasn't looking but getting caught nearly every time, completely not even mentioning the fact that Ashley was so obviously going to tell her she loved her but chickened out at the last minute. It was all piling up at once and she thought if she didn't fix this, and fix it soon, she was going to go completely over the edge.

It was 9:00 on a Thursday night. She had plans to go to a party with Ashley the next night and she had planned on telling her then. But in the closed four walls of her bedroom Spencer was at the end of the line. She was sure it was now or never. If she didn't do it tonight, she didn't think she would ever have the courage to again. She ran into Clay's room hoping above all hope that he was home.

"Clay! Thank goodness you're here. Can you please take me to Ashley's house! It's really important." Spencer begged.

"Um yea, ok, what's the rush Spence?" Clay asked confused.

"It's just, please? I promise I'll tell you when I get back."

"Alright, let me go tell dad where we're going. I think mom is working the night shift tonight, so she won't be a problem."

"Thanks Clay. I'll meet you outside."

Spencer ran down the stairs and shot out the door. She sat on the steps waiting patiently for Clay to come out. She was relieved when he finally did.

"Spen-…"

"There's no time Clay, just get me to Ashley's."

"Yea, ok. You're so lucky I love you."

Spencer just smiled. She really was lucky and she knew it. And if tonight went her way, she could add one more person to her "people who love me no matter what" list. And no, her mother wasn't on that list.

The ride was silent, mainly due to the fact that Spencer cut Clay off constantly. She just wanted the ride to process all of her thoughts. Clay didn't seem to be taking the hint, but she didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up. She felt her breath catch in her throat when the pulled into Ashley's driveway.

"So, you can go home. No need to wait around here for me. I'll get Ashley to take me home when I'm ready. And if the world decides to turn against me, I have me cell phone."

"Alright, seeing as how I'm already 100 clueless, I guess I'll just nod my head and smile and let you have your way."

"The brother of my dreams." Spencer said smiling at him. "Thanks Clay. And if mom calls, don't tell her I'm here."

"Not a problem. See ya Spence."

"Bye Clay."

And so it was time. Spencer wondered if she had ever been so nervous in here life and quickly came to the conclusion that she hadn't been. Not even when her first grade teacher called her to the front of the room to do a math problem on the board. The first and only time she had neglected to do her homework.

She stood at the door for what seemed like hours. Maybe she should have called first. What if Ashley has company over? She looked in the driveway and saw Ashley's car sitting there all by itself. No, no company. No even her mom was at home. That was nothing new. At least they could have the house to themselves, with no interruptions. And more importantly, no Aiden. God only knows how long she secretly hated him after she had almost kissed Ashley. But she concluded that it hadn't been the time. But this was the time, she was completely sure of that.

She hesitated a few seconds before finally ringing the doorbell. When no one came to the door, she checked to see if it was unlocked. It was, so she went on it. She made her way back to Ashley's room and heard the girl singing long before she got there. She couldn't quite make out what it was until she got to the door. The door was slightly open. Enough for her to see Ashley sitting on her bed with her guitar. She stood at the door and waited for her to finish singing.

Sitting solemnly at home  
Beside a silent telephone  
A vacant heart, a world come and gone  
So hold me in and I could see  
A cold romantic one-way street  
An empty bed of used up promises  
And then you came to me  
With conscious hands and steady feet  
You took away my need to need  
My history  
And boy, well here goes nothing

But this is not a love song  
It couldn't be that I could fall for you so soon,  
My rose that blooms in autumn,  
So go on,  
Break me, take me  
To the place I'd want to be  
And we can just pretend it wasn't all a dream  
All a dream

At times it comes and goes again  
An empire founded on a whim  
And is it less important if we were young  
In years will I look back and miss  
The way that we made all of this  
A sanctuary I would never trade for anything  
And there you were again  
To show me just how I fit in  
This incandescent second skin  
You've wrapped around me, time and time again  
And so it goes

But this is not a love song  
It couldn't be that I could fall for you so soon,  
My rose that blooms in autumn,  
So go on,  
Break me, take me  
To the place I'd want to be  
And we can just pretend it wasn't all a dream  
All a dream

There's lifetimes inside of your eyes  
It's been a long while since I woke up alive

And hell, I know there's times when troubles don't die

But I can try  
And could we try

But this is not a love song  
It couldn't be that I could fall for you so soon,  
My rose that blooms in autumn,  
So go on,  
Break me, take me  
To the place I'd want to be  
And we can just pretend it wasn't all a dream  
All a dream

Come so close to me that I can feel you thinking

Of course Spencer had heard that song plenty of times, but Ashley sang it differently. She sang it with so much more meaning. Spencer knew she was singing it about her, and in that moment she fully regretted every time she had given Ashley false hope. But that was before she was sure. Now, it was different. She kept telling herself that, took one more deep breathe, and stepped into the room.

Ashley didn't look up right away. She was still idly strumming chords on her guitar. Spencer just stared at her for a minute. She started smiling and everything she had planned on saying left her. Now, however, was not the time to panic.

"Ashley." Spencer said quietly so as not to startle the girl.

"Spencer, when did you get here? How did you get in here without me hearing you? Wait, how long have you been here?"

"If you wanted to play 21 questions all you had to do was ask me." Spencer said trying to lighten the mood.

Ashley smiled. Maybe they could get back the friendship they had before she screwed it up, twice. "No, it's just, you're sneaky."

"Yea, somehow the quiet people always get labeled that. Can't you just imagine what they say about the loud people?" Spencer smirked.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing. But look, before I lose my nerve, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Ashley said. She got up and sat her guitar in its stand in the corner of the room and sat back down on the bed. She slid so she was sitting against the headboard.

Spencer carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, almost like she was afraid if she got too close to Ashley it would surely mean death.

"Ok, let me completely finish everything I have to say before you talk alright?"

Ashley shook her head yes, and Spencer continued.

"I had this whole thing planned out in my head. I've been thinking about what I was going to say to you ever since that night I came home and found you outside my house. You have no clue how happy I was to see you sitting there that night, and I was sure everything was going to be so perfect after that. But as I have indirectly managed to prove, when it's up to me nothing with us is ever perfect. So, instead of the whole speech I had planned you're going to have to settle for short and straight to the point."

"Hey Spence, I know I said I wouldn't interrupt, but sweetie, you have got to remember to breathe." Ashley said in a voice Spencer was sure was the sweetest she had ever heard in her entire life.

"Right, sorry." Spencer said turning a deep shade of pink.

"No, look, whatever you have to tell me you know I'm always going to be here for you and there's no reason to be nervous. And don't say you're not because I known you are."

"Ashley…" Spencer paused. She wasn't sure if it was for dramatic purposes or because she wasn't completely sure what she was going to say. So, without thinking, she just said it. "I love you. I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love anybody and it scares the hell out of me. Yea, the fact that you're a girl scares me too, but Ash that's not the only reason I'm scared. I so do not even want to get hurt and I know you would never intentionally hurt me but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Spence you mean more to me than anything. You know it wasn't the brownies I loved the other night at your house." Ashley was trying desperately to put Spencer as ease. She was looking dead at Spencer, but she had suddenly found Ashley's carpet way more interesting. She put her fingers under Spencer's chin and lifted her head so brown eyes met blue eyes. Yea, Ashley was pretty sure she would get completely lost in those eyes every single time she looked into them. She was relieved to see Spencer smiling. "There's that smile I fell in love with."

"So, you honestly love me?"

"I guess what they say about blondes is true. I just didn't expect it from you Spence."

"I resent the fact that a stereotype such as that even exists."

"I'm sure you do, but can we get back to the oh so important discussion I have secretly been waiting to have since the first day I met you."

"And if I was as blunt as you it would have happened so long ago. I'm sorry about everything I put you through. I never meant to hurt you, and if I could take it all back and do it all differently I swear I would and you wouldn't get hurt once."

"Hey, if anybody knows anything about making mistakes and wanting to relive the past it's me. But you have to accept that the past is over and there's nothing you can do to change it."

"So, you forgive me?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me."

Spencer just smiled. As if she hadn't waited long enough to hear those words, she was beginning to doubt she would hear them tonight. Before she could even say anything Ashley was already leaning in to kiss her and Spencer decided the smart and obvious thing to do was meet her half way. When their lips finally met it was unlike either of them had expected. Anticipation for a first kiss had never deceived either girl as much as it did now. Never in a million years could they have dreamed it could feel like this to kiss someone, let alone kiss them for the first time. It was their first kiss, and therefore nothing too intense. It was completely filled with love and sincere passion. They both pulled back and smiled.

"Wow." Spencer said in awe.

"Yea, I'd say that pretty much sums it up." Ashley said smiling.

"So, what does this mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean. You have to know that I would never push you or force you into anything you weren't ready for."

"I know that. So, if I get to decide…Ashley, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wow, I completely thought I would be the one asking that question." Ashley said shocked that Spencer had turned so bold.

"Yea well, I'm full of surprises."

"That's even better for me." Ashley smirked.

"I so did not mean that in a perverted way."

"Sweetie, do you know who you are talking to here."

"How could I forget? And you seem to be ignoring my question."

"Which was…?"

"Very funny."

"Ok, yes, you know I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend. And not only because I love you, but because you are full of surprises."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Oh you love me. You have to accept all of my charming qualities."

Spencer just smiled. She had conquered her fear. She and Ashley spent the rest of the night talking about pointless stuff, and of course making out. Neither girl had ever felt this way before and they knew the feeling would never end. The road to each other had been too long and hard for either one of them to give up what they had finally found.

And I was watching General Hospital while I was writing this so, song credit: Scott Clifton "A Love Song". I think that's the name of it, I'm not 100 sure though.


End file.
